Harry Potter und der Penner von Askaban
by cold mirror
Summary: Diesmal wird es ganz besonders schlimm für Harry! Nicht etwas wegen des Hundes, der ihn verfolgt, oder wegen irgendwelcher Dementoren, die Hogwarts belagern - nein, es ist Lupin, der ihm ekelhafte Sexpraktiken beibringen will!


Disclaimer: Diese Fic koennte _eventuell _Charaktere aus JK Rowlings Harry Potter enthalten und wohl ganz _vielleicht _auch so aehnlich ablaufen wie der Film von Warner Bros... aber mal ehrlich, hier wird alles sowas von krank und verfaelscht dargestellt, dass es mit dem Original ueberhaupt nichts mehr zu tun hat!

Also ich fand den Film total lustig, deshalb weiss ich garnicht, wie man sowas noch parodisieren soll. Stellt euch einfach vor, der Film war voll langweilig!  
Mir faellt grade auf, dass sogar eine sexuelle Anspielung drin war! Ich erinnere an-  
Harry: Wuerden Sie mir bitte nicht ins Gesicht leuchten?  
Snape: -leuchtet in seinen Schritt-

WAS SOLL ICH DENN DA NOCH SCHREIBEN???

**...:::HARRY POTTER - und der Penner von Askaban:::...  
**

Ligusterweg 4. Aus Harrys Zimmer kommen in kurzen Abstaenden Lichtstrahlen.

Vernon: -kommt hereingestuermt- Was zum Teufel ist hier los??

Harry: -sitzt vor seiner Schreibtischlampe- Licht an. -knips- Licht aus. -knips- Licht an. -knips- Licht aus.

Vernon: Ja verdammt, die Lampe funktioniert, hoer jetzt auf damit!!

Harry: -knips, knips, knips, knips- Disco!!!

Vernon: Ahrg! Ich geb's auf!

Der naechste Tag. Fettgeschwabbel Tante Magda kommt zu Besuch. Das macht Vernon gluecklich, vielleicht ist jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um die Einverstaendniserklaerung fuer den Besuch in Hogsmeade unterschreiben zu lassen.

Harry: Onkel Vernon?

Vernon: -fletscht die Zaehne- WAAAS??

Harry: Aeh... bist du sauer oderso? Ich dachte, du bist gluecklich, weil Tante Magda da ist?

Vernon: Ich bin ja auch gluecklich. Uebergluecklich. Das war ein glueckliches "WAAAS??".

Harry: Aehem... -holt Einverstaendniserklaerung hervor- Ich brauch uebrigens hierfuer deine Unterschrift!

Vernon: Was ist das?

Harry: -klappt Synonymwoerterbuch auf- Unterschrift Unterzeichnung, Signatur, Namenszug, Monogramm.

Vernon: Nein, ich meinte den Zettel!!

Harry: Och... nur so'n Zettel...

Vernon: Hm... -ueberlegt lange- ...nein! -lacht hysterisch und rennt ins Wohnzimmer- Ahahahahahaaar!

Spaeter. Gemuetliches Familienbeisammensein. Tante Magda pult sich gerade mit dem Zahnstocher ein halbes Schwein aus der Zahnluecke.

Magda: Na mein Hundi Wundi Schmundi Flundi?? Willst du auch was von Vernons Brandy Wandy Landy Flandy Schnandy?

Vernon: -raeusper- Aehm, weisst du Magda, der ist ganz schoen teuer, koenntest du vielleicht ein _bisschen_ weniger trinken?

Magda: Jetzt hoer mal zu, ich kann soviel trinken wie ich will, verstanden Vernon Dernon Flernon Bernon Zernon Knernon?

Vernon: O... kay...

Magda: Mir's langweilig, lass uns ein bisschen ueber Harrys Familie ablaestern! Also seine Mutter war ja wohl das letzte! Deren ganze Familie ist 'n Haufen Mistgeburten!

Petunia: -raeusper- Sie war meine Schwester.

Magda: -hoert garnicht zu- Das ist genauso wie bei Hunden! Wenn in der Huendin der Wurm drin ist, dann ist die ganze Brut fuer'n Arsch!

Dudley: Brut? -schlau- Aber Hunde bruetet man doch nicht aus!

Magda beleidigt Harrys Familie immer weiter, bis dieser ausrastet. Alles wackelt, Magde blaeht sich ploetzlich auf und zerspladdert in tausend Fetzen.

Harry: -zieht sich Magda-Augapfel aus den Haaren- Ih.

Harry geht nach oben und kickt wutentbrannt seinen Schrank. Dann huepft er heulend im Kreis, ruft "AHH, MEIN BEIN, MEIN BEIN, MEIN BEIN!!" und geht schliesslich mit seinem Koffer wieder nach unten.

Vernon: Wo willst du hin, hae?

Harry: -holt seinen Zauberstab hervor- Aus dem Weg!

Vernon: Aehaehaehae, den darsft du doch nicht benutzen?! Ihr duerft ausserhalb der Schule nicht zaubern!! Du kannst nirgendwo hin!!

Harry: Na und?! Mir doch egal! Es ist ueberall besser als hier! Ihr werdet mich NIE WIEDER sehen! -geht raus und knallt die Tuer hinter sich zu-

Vernon: Was machen wir denn je-

Tuer: -klopf, klopf-

Vernon: -macht zaghaft auf- Ja?

Harry: -steht regungslos vor der Tuer- ...ich hab meinen Koffer vergessen.

Nachdem er seinen Koffer geschnappt hat, geht er nach draussen und nimmt sich vor NIE WIEDER zurueck zu den Dursleys zu gehen. Waehrend er so die verregnete Strasse entlangstampft, hat er die typischen Gedanken eines -deutsch gesprochen- Tee Nagers, der sich gerade mit seinen Eltern gestritten hat.

Harry: Ich werde sie alle umbringen... ich werde alle umbringen, die mit ihnen befreundet sind... ich werde alle umbringen, die ihren Namen kennen... ich werde sie alle umbringen, so dass sich niemand mehr an sie erinnert und um sie trauert, wenn sie tot sind... ich werde- -froehlich- Schaukel! -rennt zum Spielplatz und schaukelt-

Und waehrend er so vor sich hin schaukelt, rutscht, die Seilbahn benutzt, sich auf dem Drehrad dreht, bis ihm schlecht wird, Sandkuchen in der Sandkiste backt und ihn aufisst, das Kletternetz hochkrackselt, runterspringt und sich den Fuss verknackst, kommt ploetzlich ein fahrender Ritter vorbei.

Ritter auf 'ner Mofa: Seid gegruesst, edler Herr! Habt Ihr hier zufaellig ein Schwert rumliegen sehen?

Harry: Aeh... nee.

Ritter: Eine Lanze?

Harry: Nein.

Ritter: Einen Drachen?

Harry: Nope.

Ritter: Oder eine Jungfrau, die gerettet werden muss?

Harry: -stochert verlegen im Boden- Also, ich koennte schon etwas Hilfe gebrauchen...

Ritter: Ach, sei's drum! Hueaa!

Mofa: -wiehert und faehrt davon-

Entnervt will sich Harry wieder auf die Schaukel setzen, doch ploetzlich raschelt etwas im Gebuesch!

Schwarzer Hund: -knurr-

Doch zum Glueck kommt kurz darauf, der _echte_ fahrende Ritter.

Schwarzer Hund: Fuerchte dich nicht, Harry, ich bin dein Patenonkel- -wird vom Bus ueberfahren-

Pickeliger Bustyp: Hallo und willkommen im fahrendem Ritter. Ich bin-

Harry: Heilige Scheisse! Marilyn Manson!

Bustyp: Was?! Nein, ich bin-

Harry: Das gib's doch nicht, Marilyn Manson, geil!! Du siehst ohne Make-Up VOLL SCHEISSE aus, ey!

Bustyp: -den Traenen nahe- Aber ich- ich bin nicht-

Harry: Los, sing mal was!

Bustyp: -unsicher- Alle meine Entchen, schwimmen auf dem See, Koepfchen unters Wasser, Schwaenzchen-

Harry: Kuhl! Du bist es wirklich! -steigt ein-

Dann beginnt eine voellig unspannende, wahnsinnig langsame Busfahrt. Actionreichste Szene:

Harry: -klebt an der Fensterscheibe und sieht gebannt nach draussen- Wow, die Schildkroete da ueberholt uns!

Es ist uebrigens die Riesen-Schildkroete, die Harry im PlayStation-Spiel "HP und der Stein der Weisen" im verbotenem Wald bekaempfen muss. Die schiesst aus ihrem Arsch Feuerbaelle. Ich habe im Buch NIE die Stelle gefunden in der eine Schildkroete vorkam, die explosive Scheisse hatte...  
Waehrend der Fahrt liest "Marilyn" 'ne Zeitung auf der ein grosser Artikel ueber Sirius Black ist.

Harry: -starrt Bild auf der Zeitung an- Wer ist das?

Marilyn: Wer das ist?? Das ist Sirius Black ist das!

Harry: Nee, ich meinte eigentlich das andere Bild mit dem nackten Weib da! Boa, hat die geile Hupen, do!

Marilyn: Aehem... -faltet BILD-Zeitung und legt sie dezent beiseite-

Harry: Und wer war jetzt nachmal dieser Sirius Black?

Marilyn: -beugt sich vor und hat einen uns sehr bekannten Tonfall- Er ist ein _Moeoeoerder..._-dreht sich zur Seite- Geh weg! -dreht Kopf zurueck- Ich soll weggehen?? -dreht Kopf- Ich hasse dich... Ich hasse dich... -dreht Kopf- Wo waerst du denn ohne mich? Wir haben ueberlebt, nur wegen mir!! GOLLUM! GOLLUM!

Harry: Aehhhm... oh, wir sind ja schon da! -schaut laechelnd zur Tuer, die bestimmt gleich aufgeht-

Zwei Stunden spaeter. Beim Tropfendem Kessel (das ist in London) angekommen, macht der Bus eine Vollbremsung (von 5 km/h runter auf Null!!), rammt dabei aber leider das prollige Auto vom glatzkoepfigen Igor und die Alarmanlage geht los. Das macht aber nix, weil Igor, der eigentlich Tom heisst, kurz darauf kommt und sie ausmacht. Drinnen schaut Harry nochmal seine Sachen durch.

Harry: Scheisse!! Ich hab Hedwig vergessen! -ist im Begriff zurueck zu den Dursleys zu stampfen, Hedwig zu holen und dann NIE WIEDER dorthin zu gehen-

Hedwig: Ich bin hier.

Harry: Hedwig, du bist ja schon da!

Hedwig: Ja...

Harry: Und du kannst sprechen!

Hedwig: Ja und? Wellensittiche und Papageien auch. Man hat sogar rausgefunden, dass Seehunde Menschen imitieren koennen. Und es gab mal einen Hund, der "Mama" sagen konnte.

Harry: Oh. Sag mal "Polly will einen Keks"!

Hedwig: -duester- Ich heisse aber Hedwig.

Harry: Ach ja...

Fudge: Harry Potter! Ich bin's, der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge! Ja! Und ich moechte, dass du meinen Namen nicht mehr englisch, sondern deutsch aussprichst! 'Fudge' hoert sich an wie 'Matsch', das's doch peinlich! Nenn mich ab jetzt 'Futtke'! So, jetzt weisst du wer ich bin! Wie haben uns ja eh schon mal getroffen - aber ich hab jetzt ein neues Outfit und meine Frisur ist auch anders!

Harry: ...wann haben wir uns denn getroffen??

Fudge: Na, in Hagrids Huette, als er verdaechtigt wurde die Kammer des Schreckens geoeffnet zu haben.

Harry: Aber... da war ich doch unter dem unsichtbarmachendem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel, der unsichtbar macht! Wie konnten sie mich sehen??

Fudge: Aeh... Roentgenblick!

Harry: Oh.

Fudge: Hast du Hunger, willst du was essen, moechtest du Linsensuppe?

Harry: Naja, da wurde mir schon im Fahrendem Ritter von berichtet... und dieser olle Schrumpfkopf hat gesagt, ich soll sie schnell essen, bevor sie mich isst. Wobei sich dann natuerlich die Frage stellt, aus was fuer Linsen sie besteht. Oder ob sie schon so lange hier steht, dass sich da ein Eigenleben drin entwickelt hat.

Fudge: Aeh... nun... also... -loescht die letzten Sekunden aus seinem Gehirn- Hast du Hunger, willst du was essen, moechtest du Linsensuppe?

Harry: ...

Fudge: Wir sind beruehmt fuer unsere Linsensuppe! Nur leider isst sie niemand! Aber ich find's zu schade sie einfach wegzuschmeissen, darum habe ich diese hier jetzt schon ziemlich lang aufbewahrt! Probier mal! -oeffnet Topf aus dem Verwesungsgase zischen und Schimmelpilzkulturen wachsen-

Harry: -wuerg- Kein Hunger!

Fudge: Nagut! -freut sich- Mehr fuer mich! -schlabbert blaeuliche Pampe- Mhhh!

Harry kann seinen Mageninhalt gerade noch so zurueckhalten und beschliesst auf sein Zimmer zu gehen. Dort durchschaut er erstmal einige seiner Schulbuecher: Mathematik - Analysis/Stochastik (dieses Buch gehoerte eigentlich garnicht zum Unterrichtsstoff, aber er hatte nur das Wort "Anal" gelesen und wollte es deshalb unbedingt haben) und natuerlich "The Monsterbook of MONSTERS". Weil Harry saudoof ist, nimmt er es aus dem Sicherheitsguertel, obwohl man genau sieht, dass es viele spitze Zaehne hat. Ausserdem knurrt es. Und es ruft "Harry, ich will dir fressen!". Aber noeoeoe, Harry haelt es ganz nah an sein Gesicht und schaut dem Buch ins Maul.

Dann beginnt ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, bis Harry auf das Buch springt und es in tausend Fetzen zerspladdert.

Harry: -sieht seine gedaermeverschmierten Struempfe an- Ih.

Tja und so hat Harry schon das zweite Mal in dieser Woche einen Mord begangen. Am naechsten Tag geht er nach unten und man hoert schon aus der Ferne Rons theatralisches Gemecker.

Ron: Ich warne dich, Hermine! Halt deine fiese Bestie von Kraetze fern!

Hermine: Man, hast du in all den Jahren in den wir jetzt schon zusammen arbeiten nicht gelernt, authentisch zu sprechen und nicht so rumzusuelzen, als wenn du deinen Text gerade eben erst auswendig gelernt haettest?!

Ron: ...was?

Harry: Hi!

Ron: Harry!

Hermine: Harry!

10 Minuten spaeter.

Ron-Hermine: -stehen immer noch regungslos da, starren Harry an und sagen nix-

Einige Zeit spaeter. Ron zeigt allen den Zeitungsartikel von seiner Familie (The Weasley Massacre - Verbotene Geschwisterliebe - Ginny das kleine Fickmonster).

Fred: Ron, gibst du schon wieder mit diesem Ausschnitt an?

Ron: Ausschnitt?! -sieht an sich herab- Oh! -rueckt seinen BH zurecht und zupft an seinem weitausgeschnittenem T-shirt- Ich hab ihn keinem gezeigt!

Fred: Keiner Menschenseele! Ausser Tom, der Tagesportier, Nachtportier, dem Koch, dem Typ, der das Klo repariert hat und dem Zauberer aus Papier.

George: ...dem Zauberer aus Papier?!

Fred: Ich versteh immer _Papier._

Harry: Du kannst ruhig stolz auf deinen Ausschnitt sein, Ron...

Ja, Ron hatte seit einiger Zeit richtige Brueste (oder wie es Harry sagen wuerde: "Geile Hupen, do!"). Es war genaugenommen Ginnys Schuld, die schon seit geraumer Zeit auf Harry scharf war und deshalb heimlich den Ich-will-nicht-aelter-werden-sondern-grosse-Brueste-haben-Zauberspruch gelernt hatte, um ihn zu umgarnen. Bloederweise wollte sie den Spruch zuerst an Ron ausprobieren. Bloed war auch, dass Harry sich anschliessend in Ron verliebte und nicht in sie.

Harry: ...aber du laesst echt jeden an deine Brueste. Du solltest etwas gegen deine Nymphomanie tun.

Ron: Ja... du hast recht... -breitet Arme aus- Heile mich!

Harry: Okay! -haelt inne- Moment, hat Fred nicht vorhin gesagt, du hast "Tom" an deinen Ausschnitt gelassen?!

Ron: Aeh...

Igor, der eigentlich Tom heisst: -grinst breit-

Harry: Yak! Ron, du bist echt krank!

Molly: Harry!

Harry: Hi Mrs. Weasley!

Molly: Na, wie geht's? Hast du alles beisammen? Hast du sie noch alle?

Harry: Aeh... ja?

Molly: Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank?

Harry: Aehm...

Molly: Hast du 'ne Schraube locker?

Harry: ...

Einige Zeit spaeter geht's ab in den Hogwarts Express. Ron hat malwieder seine billige Rattenpuppe vergessen, die sich total unecht bewegt.

Als sich die drei Freunde ein Abteil aussuchen wollen, versperrt ihnen ein Junge den Weg, der geistesabwesend winkt. Obwohl sie schon laengst vom Bahnhof weg sind sind. Und zwar seit 'ner halben Stunde. Schliesslich setzen sich doch in irgendein Abteil, in dem schon jemand drin sitzt und schlaeft.

Ron: Wer's das denn?

Hermine: Professor Elliot Lupin.

Ron: Elliot!? ELLIOT?? Seit wann heisst der Kerl Elliot?! So wie Elliot, das Schmunzelmonster?

Hermine: Ja, nee, ich meinte eigentlich - R.J. - Errr! Jott! Das steht auf seinem Koffer!

Ron: Toll, an meinem Koffer ist ein Anhaenger mit der Aufschrift "Fuck you, you fuckin' Fuck!", aber ich heiss deshalb doch nicht gleich so!

Harry: Ob er wirklich schlaeft?

Hermine: Ich denke schon...

Ron: Ja. So zugeknallt wie der ist!

Hermine: Was?!

Ron: Ja! Neben ihm steht 'ne halb leer getrunkene Wodka-flasche, auf dem Tischchen und an seiner Nase ist eigenartiges weisses Puder, um ihn rum liegt Spritzbesteck, in seinem Arm steckt noch 'ne Spritze, an seinem Mund verraucht das letzte Stueckchen Scheisse und zu allem Ueberfluss hat er 'ne Inhaliertuete mit Uhu-Alleskleber in seiner Hand! Das ist doch ziemlich eindeutig oder?

Hermine: Nein, er schlaeft - ganz normal! Drogenwitze sind scheisse! Ich hasse sowas! Das ist erbaermlich und einfach nicht witzig! Das ist noch bescheuerter als sich ueber Koerpergeraeusche oder sexuelle Neigungen lustig zu machen!

Harry: -ruelps-

Ron: -pups-

Harry: -holt sich einen runter-

Hermine: Jjjjjja... genau...

Nachdem Harry ihnen alles ueber Sirius Black erzaehlt hat, haelt der Zug ploetzlich an.

Ron: Was ist los?

Harry: Vielleicht nur 'ne Panne oderso.

Neville: -steht in Flammen und rennt vorbei- HILFE!! FEUER! FEUER!!

Harry: Vielleicht haben wir einfach nur ein _kleines _technisches Problem und muessen letztenendes nur _ein paar _Stunden warten...

Ron: -drueckt seine Hand an die Fensterscheibe und guckt raus- Hey, ich glaub, irgendjemand steigt ein!

Ploetzlich gefriert die Fensterscheibe und dann die Wodka-flasche.

Hermine: Moment mal, Alkohol gefriert so schnell nur bei ganz niedrigen Minustemperaturen! Ron, deine Hand muesste eingefroren sein!

Ron: Hae? -zieht seinen Arm zurueck, seine Hand bricht ab und bleibt am Fenster kleben-

Hermine: Na siehste, sag ich doch!

Dann kommt ein Dementor, Harry faellt in Ohnmacht, Lupin hoert endlich auf so zu tun als wuerde er schlafen (er hatte ein obzoenes Vergnuegen daran, am Daumen zu nuckeln und Harry neben sich zu spueren...) und verscheucht den Dementor.

Lupin: -wedelt mit den Armen- Schu schu schu!

Dementor: Ohh... -geht traurig ins naechste Abteil-

Harry: -kommt kurze Zeit spaeter wieder zu sich-

Lupin: -gibt ihm Schokolade- Hier, iss, das hilft.

Hermine: -finsterer Blick-

Lupin: Schon gut, das ist nur Schokolade! Nur Schokolade! Ohne irgendwelche bewusstseinszerstoerenden Inhaltsstoffe! Ich werde immer von allen als drogensuechtiger Kerl dargestellt, ich hab keine Ahnung warum! Ich bin ganz normal! Abgesehen davon, dass ich zehn Mal am Tag masturbiere! Und auf kleine, schlanke Jungs stehe! Und einen Stoeckelschuh-fetish habe!

Hermine: O... kay...

Lupin: Ich werd jetzt erstmal mit dem Lokfuehrer reden. -tippelt los, bleibt in der Tuer stehen und grinst Harry an-

Harry: ...ja? Was? Was ist denn noch?

Lupin: Iss!

Harry: -beisst zaghaft von der Schokolade ab-

Lupin: Koenntest... koenntest du... vielleicht ein bisschen erotischer essen? Vielleicht dran lecken??

Hermine: -setzt sich schuetzend vor Harry- Sie wollten mit dem Lokfuehrer reden.

Lupin: Oh... naja, okay... -tippelt weg-

In Hogwarts angekommen, hoert man schon den schoenen _deutschen_ Gesang des Schuelerchors. Warum deutsch? Richtig, weil Flitwick der alte Nazi sich jetzt 'n neues Styling zugelegt hat und aussieht wie ein kleiner Adolf. Im Chor ist uebrigens auch Goyle, der die hoechste Sopranstimme singt und in diesem Film nicht mehr so oft die Beschuetzerrolle an Dracos Seite einnimmt, weil er zu viele weibliche Hormone hat. (Das liegt an der Grundwasserverseuchung durch weibliches Oestrogen, das in den Klaerwerken nicht abgebaut werden kann. Deswegen ist seit den 70er Jahren die Durchschnittsbrustgroesse von Frauen gewachsen und Maedchen werden viel eher als Jungs geschlechtsreif. Tja und irgendwann sterben alle Maenner aus oder sie werden schwul! MUAHAHAHAAR!)

Dumbledore: -klappt Synonymwoerterbuch fuer Jugendsprache auf- Joooo Kids! Seid derbst willkommen in Hogwarts, ey! Bevor wir was frazen, muss ich noch 'ne Message bringen! Prof. Lupin ist der neue voll krasse Lehrer fuer Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kuenste, ey! Jo Lupin, welcome to the club! Checkt es aus!  
Lupin: Aeh... danke.

Vereinzeltes, verunsichertes Geklatsche.

Draco: Hey Potter! Du bist ohnmaechtig geworden? -Nachgeaeffe am Slytherintisch, Gekicher- Du bist _richtig _ohnmaechtig geworden?

Harry: -murmel- Ja...

Draco: _Wirklich?_

Harry: Ja...

Draco: _Echt?_

Harry: -genervt- Ja...

Draco: Ganz, ganz, ganz richtig wirklich echt ohnmaechtig??

Harry: -Augenlid zuckt- Jjjjja...

Draco: -bricht in schallendes Gelaechter aus- Du bist soooooooooooo dumm!!

Harry: -dreht sich wieder zurueck- Wie hat er das rausbekommen?

Hermine: Ach, vergiss es. -erinnert sich an den Quickie mit Draco am Eingangstor und zwinkert diesem unauffaellig zu- -also, sie zwinkert Draco zu, nicht dem Eingangstor...-

Dumbledore: Bla bla bla Hagrid bla bla!

Hagrid: -schmeisst den Tisch um-

Alle: -klatschen-

Dumbledore: Und zuguterletzt noch ein eher beunruhigendes Thema - auf unserem Schulgelaende werden in naechster Zeit ein paar Dementoren sein, die auf der Suche nach Sirius Black sind.

Kinder: -sind schauspielerisch unbegabt und tuscheln- Dementoren? Was sind Dementoren? Sirius Black? Wer ist Sirius Black? Wie heisst der alte Mann da? Warum hab ich so'n komischen Zauberstab? Wo bin ich hier ueberhaupt???

Dumbledore: Ihr solltet ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen... und... naja... weil sie halt nicht Freund von Feind unterscheiden koennen oderso... aehm... aber... ihr koennt... Licht... anlassen... -fummelt an 'ner Kerze rum und verbrennt sich- Au! Also... ich meine damit... aehm... -blaettert im Synonymbuch- Geilo!

Nachdem die Kiddies in ihre Schlafraeume gegangen sind, wird erstmal rumgealbert.

Ron: Hey, Neville... das is'n Elefant!

Harry: Genau! Der ist sowas von fett! Fett wie'n Elefant!

Neville: Immer hackt ihr auf mir herum!

Harry: Du bist soooooo fett!

Neville: -heult- ICH LASS MIR DAS NICHT MEHR LAeNGER GEFALLEN! UAeHHH!!! -springt aus'm Fenster-

Am naechsten Tag haben sie Wahrsagen. Prof. Trelawnay wirft erstmal die ganze Einrichtung um und dann wird aus Teetassen die Zukunft vorausgesagt. In Harrys Tasse ist 'ne 2cm-dicke Schicht mit Teeresten (er mag ihn eben besonders _stark...)_ und diese zeigen auch noch den Grimm, ein Todesomen (das wird uns von einem unbekannten, dicken Niggerkind erklaert), deshalb muss Harry bald sterben!  
Kurze Zeit spaeter haben sie... Geh-nach-draussen-und-guck-Monster-an Unterricht mit Hagrid. Waehrend Neville von seinem Monsterbuch gefressen wird, Ron und Hermine sich unter ihren Umhaengen befummeln und Draco 'n Apfel isst, darf Harry zu Seidenschnabel gehen.

Harry: Hagrid, was ist das?

Hagrid: Das ist Seidenschnabel! Ein Hippogreif - halb Pferd, halb Vogel.

Harry: Wie hast du die Zuechtung denn hingekreigt??

Hagrid: Aeh...

Harry: Boa, das _arme _Vogelweibchen! Hagrid, Du bist krank!

Hagrid: Aehem, is ja auch egal! Hippogreife sind sehr stolze Tiere, darum muesst ihr ihnen Respekt zeigen. Harry, geh mal zu ihm hin und verbeug dich!

Harry: -verbeugt sich-

Harrys Hose: -rrrrrratsch!-

Alle: -sehen Harrys Unterhose mit Rennautos drauf- Ahahahahahaaar!

Nachdem Harry sich ganz, ganz, ganz tief verbeugt hat, darf er Seidenschnabel sogar reiten - was ganz, ganz, ganz toll ist!  
Nach dem Flug ist aber seine stylishe Frisur total ruiniert und er sieht aus wie'n Trottel...  
Unten angekommen jubeln ihm alle zu, nur Draco nicht, der will es jetzt naemlich auch mal auf seine Art versuchen.

Draco: Na du beschissener Mistvogel?

Harry: Na.

Draco: Ich... aeh... rede mit dem Hippogreif.

Harry: Oh.

Draco: Hjaa, du bist ganz und garnicht gefaehrlich oder? Du haessliches Mistvieh- -sein Arm wird abgesaebelt und fliegt im hohen Bogen ueber den Zaun- ...au.

Tja, da brauch Draco wohl'n Pflaster. Einige Zeit spaeter.

Dementor: -tanz ueber eine Blumenwiese und singt- La lalla! La lalla!

Blume: -kotzt- BUUAeAeRG!

Dementor: -traurig- Ohhh... -trottet weg-

Dann haben die Kiddies ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde mit Prof. Lupin.

Schrank: -wackel, wackel-

Lupin: Fesselnd, nicht wahr? Ratet mal, was in dem Schrank ist!

Unwichtiges Kind: Ein Irrwicht!

Lupin: Richtig! Und wie sieht so ein Irrwicht aus?

Hermine: -erklaer, erklaer-

Lupin: Richtig! Schoene Frisur haben Sie uebrigens, Ms. Granger!

Hermine: -taetschelt ihr Haar- Danke! Ich hab mir'n Stift reingesteckt!

Lupin: -wird geil- ...wohin denn?

Hermine: -duester- In meine Haare.

Lupin: Oh. -wird wieder geil- In welche Haare?

Hermine: ...

Lupin: Okay, also, um einen Irrwicht zu bekaempfen, muesst ihr ihn laecherlich machen. Das geht mit dem Riddikulus-Zauber. Wer macht mal vor? Aeh - Neville, kommst du bitte zu mir?

Neville: -sieht sich um-

Lupin: Was siehst du dich denn noch so bescheuert um, hier gibt's keinen anderen, der Neville heisst! Los, sag, wovor hast du am meisten Angst?

Neville: Vor Prof. Snape...

Lupin: Nagut, dann stell dir jetzt Prof. Snape in den Kleidern deiner Grossmutter vor!

Hermine: -nuschelt- Ich hab's gewusst, er will die Schueler schwul machen...

Irrwicht/Snape: -kommt aus dem Schrank-

Neville: -starr-

Lupin: Denken, Neville! Denken!

Neville: -hoert auf zu denken, stellt alle Gehirnfunktionen ein und faellt tot um-

Hermine: Nicht schon wieder...

Lupin: Neville, deine Grossmutter traegt Strapse?!

Hermine: Er hat doch noch garnicht Riddikulus gesagt.

Lupin: Oh.

Snape: Ahihihi!

Lupin: Aehem, weiter geht's! Bildet eine Schlange!

Parvati: Eine Schlange?! Ich hab aber Angst vor Schlangen! -rennt schreiend im Kreis- ICH HAB ANGST VOR SCHLANGEN! ICH HAB ANGST VOR SCHLANGEN! AHHH!! -springt aus dem Fenster-

Lupin: Okay... Jeder denkt jetzt an das wovor er sich am meisten fuerchtet und verwandelt es in etwas witziges! Zur Untermalung mach ich jetzt ein bisschen kuhle Musik an, die NICHT auf dem Soundtrack vorhanden sein wird! -legt Platte auf-

Platte: Leg mir das Halsband um, dann geh ich auf die Knie und fang zu bellen an, der Schmerz ist schoen wie nie- -kratz-

Lupin: Huch, wie ist die denn dareingekommen, haehae! Es wird auch ohne Musik gehen! Los, du bist dran, Ron!

Irrwicht: -verwandelt sich in 'ne fette Aragok-Spinne-

Ron: Riddikulus! -zaubert der Spinne Rollschuhe-

Spinne: ... -faengt ploetzlich an zu Musical-Musik zu singen und faehrt davon- Starlight Express! Starlight Expraeaeaeaes!!

Ron: -freut sich, klatscht mit Harry ein, gibt ihm Kuesschen links und rechts-

Lupin: Hervorragend! Okay, der naechste! Los, Parvati!

Alle: -sehen wortlos auf die zerdepperte Fensterscheibe-

Parvati: -rennt im Hintergrund ueber die Wiese- Schlange, Schlange, Schlaaaangeeee!!

Dann ist Harry dran, der Irrwicht verwandelt sich in einen Dementor, Lupin wirft sich dazwischen.

Lupin: HAAAAA- -vergisst, dass er 'Halt!' rufen wollte- Haa.... HALLO!!

Der Irrwicht verschwindet und die Stunde wird abgebrochen. Am darauffolgendem Wochenende duerfen die Kiddies nach Hogsmeade.

McGonnagal: Bitte vergesst nicht, dass diese Besuche in Hogsmeade fuer euch ein Privileg sind! Wehe, ihr stellt etwas an!

Schnitt in die Vergangenheit - McGonnagal tanzt nach ihrem zehntem Kuerbissaft-Bacardi-Mix nackt auf'm Tisch, dann wird ihr schlecht und sie kotzt _neben_ das Klo. Wieder zurueck.

McGonnagal: Und wehe ihr schadet dem Ruf unserer Schule!

Da Harry aber keine Unterschrift auf seiner Einverstaendniserklaerung hat, darf er nicht mit und muss als einziger in der Schule bleiben.

Ron-Hermine: -sehen ihn bedrueckt an-

Harry: -grinst gequaelt- Ach, was soll's, haehae! Vergesst es! Geht schon, ich... ich kann mich auch prima alleine amuesieren! -geht zum Spielplatz und setzt sich alleine auf 'ne Wippe- Hui! -huepft und kommt nicht mal 10cm hoch- Man, macht das Spass! -unterdrueckt Traenen- Seht ihr?? Ihr komm super allein aus! Ganz allein!! OHNE EUCH! -wippt weiter-

Alle Schueler gehen also nach Hogsmeade. Die meisten Lehrer auch. Es ist so gut wie niemand mehr da. Wer nutzt das fuer seine kranken sexuellen Fantasien aus? Natuerlich Lupin!

Harry: Professor, darf ich Sie was fragen?

Lupin: Du willst wissen, warum ich dich von diesem Irrwicht befreit habe, stimmt's?

Harry: Nnnn... nein, ich wollte wissen, warum wir uns hier fern von der Schule auf einer verlassenen Bruecke treffen und warum Sie so komische, enge Latexsachen anhaben?

Lupin: Na, zum Voegeln!

Harry: ... -Augenaufschlag-

Lupin: Aeh- Voegel beobachten! Siehst du, da fliegt einer! Tschieb, tschieb!

Harry: Alles... klar... und wozu sind die Latexsachen?

Lupin: Aeh... ach, die hab ich nur angezogen, weil all meine anderen Sachen gerade in der Waesche sind!

Harry: Okay, aber warum besitzen Sie uebrhaupt solche Latexsachen?

Lupin: Aehm... die... die hab ich gefunden! Aeh- nein- die hab ich geschenkt bekommen!

Harry: Wer schenkt Ihnen denn _solche_ Sachen??

Lupin: Aeh, nein, die hat Flori mir geliehen!

Harry: Wer zum Teufel ist Flori??

Lupin: Aehae... Hey, sieh mal, noch ein Vogel!

Dann macht Lupin jede Menge sexuelle Andeutungen, versucht Harry zu demuetigen, indem er davon erzaehlt, dass er mit dessen Mutter geschlafen hat, es nuetzt aber alles nichts und so tippelt er unbefriedigt von dannen. Wobei er doppelt so lange wie sonst braucht, da er mit seinen Stoeckelschuhen in den Ritzen der Brueckenbretter steckenbleibt, ueberall stolpert und sich schliesslich den Fuss verknackst. Nachdem die Kiddies wieder da sind, stellen sie fest, dass die fette Dame weg ist!

Dumbledore: -streift mit seinen 30cm langen Fingernaegeln ueber das zerfetzte Bild-

Mit seinen Fingernaegeln versuchte er den Weltrecord zu brechen. Ausserdem versuchte er sich noch am Weltrecord fuer Rueckwaertsgehen, Kaugummiblasen machen und sich so lange wie moeglich nicht zu waschen.  
Sirius Black hat das Bild der fetten Dame zerstoert, alle Schueler muessen fuer's erste in der grossen Halle uebernachten und die Schule wird verriegelt.

Dumbledore: -macht Fahrradschloss um die Griffe des Eingangstors- So! Da soll erstmal einer durchkommen!

Etwas spaeter in der grossen Halle.

Filch: Sir, ich hab den Astronomieturm und die Eulerei durchsucht, aber da war nichts!

Dumbledore: Danke.

Flitwick: Der dritte Stock ist auch gesichert.

Dumbledore: Verpiss dich, du Nazi! -schmeisst Colaflasche- (Bier ist boese, darum Cola)

Flitwick: Uaaahh! -rennt weg-

Colaflasche: -explodiert-

Da Hip Hop und Rap seit einiger Zeit wieder out und Punk so angesagt war, hatte Dumbledore sich einen Iro stehen lassen (bei seiner Haarlaenge kam der auf 4 Meter) trug jede Menge Guertel mit Killernieten, hatte seine alte Tarnfarbenjacke aus Vorkreigszeit rausgekramt und sie mit Buttons aus der YAM! besteckt (darunter auch "Potter stinkt"...) und er verhielt sich besonders linksradikal.

Dumbledore: Hau bloss ab, du Fascho! -will Pflasterstein werfen, ist aber zu schwach um einen hochzuheben-

Snape: Ach, lassen Sie ihn doch. Was kann er denn dafuer, dass er 'ne schlechte Kindheit hatte und in den falschen Freundeskreis gekommen ist?

Dumbledore: Ach, Schnickschnack! Von wegen Hail Hitler, der spinnt doch!

Snape: Aehem, wenn ich Sie darauf aufmerksam machen darf, Sie haben sich eine 88 auf die Stirn taetowieren lassen. "H" ist der achte Buchstabe im Alphabeth und die 88 ein typisches Nazi-zeichen fuer "Hail Hitler".

Dumbledore: Was? Die Taetowierung hat garnichts damit zu tun! Das ist mein Alter, ich hab's mir eintaetowieren lassen, weil ich's immer vergesse!

Snape: Aha... und was machen Sie, wenn Sie irgendwann Geburtstag haben und nicht mehr 88, sondern 89 sind?

Dumbledore: Na, ich- -haelt inne- MIST!

Schnitt in die Zukunkt - Dumbledore hat jede Menge durchgestrichene Zahlen auf seiner Stirn. Wieder zurueck.  
Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kuenste - mit Snape!

Snape: -stampft rein- Wuerdet ihr im Buch die Seite 394 aufschlagen.

Harry: Aeh... wo's Prof. Lupin?

Snape: Er ist... verhindert.

Schnitt auf gefesselten und geknebelten Lupin. Auf Snapes Bett.

Snape: Da ich ihn heute vertrete, aber leider keine Ahnung von dem ganzen Kram hab, sehen wir uns jetzt Dias an. -knipst Projektor an- Das bin ich. -knips- Das bin ich auch. -knips- Da hab ich einen Test mit meiner Kamera gemacht und eine Wand fotografiert. -knips- Das bin ich vor der Wand.

Hermine: Aeh, Prof. Snape, wir sind noch garnicht bei Seite 394! Da sind Werwoelfe, wir sind aber erst bei-

Snape: -raunt- Ruuuuhe...

Hermine: -wird geil-

Snape: Wer von euch kennt den Unterschied zwischen einem Animagus und einem Werwolf?

Hermine: Ou, ich! Ich, ich, ich!!!

Snape: Niemand? Das ist ueberaus enttaeuschend.

Hermine: Bitte, Sir! -erklaer, erklaer-

Snape: Du hast nun schon das zweite Mal unaufgefordert gesprochen, Ms. Granger! Kannst du dich nicht zurueckhalten oder du gern so laestig und unfassbar neunmalklug?

Hermine: -gasp- Er hat mich geduzt! Haaaa! -faellt ohnmaechtig vom Stuhl-

Snape: Aehm... egal, fuenf Punkte Abzug fuer Gryffindor, ausserdem will ich morgen zwei Rollen Pergament zum Thema Werwoelfe auf meinem Schreibtisch haben!

Harry: Aber Sir, morgen ist das Quidditschspiel!

Snape: -kommt ganz nah an zu Harry- ...Penis.

Harry: oO

Draco: -pustet Harry ein Zettelchen zu-

Harry: -liest- Willst du mit mir gehen - Kreuze an - Ja, Nein, Vielleicht. -sieht verdattert zu Draco-

Draco: -zwinker-

Und dann ist Quidditschzeit! Die Dementoren kommen und alles geht schief. Dann geht Harry mit Lupin im Wald spazieren.

Harry: Aeh... Prof. Lupin? Warum sind wir hier in den Wald fern ab von jeder Zivilisation gegangen, wo uns garantiert niemand hoeren und sehen kann und warum tragen Sie so 'ne daemliche SadoMaso Maske?

Den Rest kann man sich ja denken.

Notgeile Nymphmaninnen aus'm Publikum: Nein, kann man nicht!!

Lupin: Harry... steck mir diesen Stock ins Pipiloch!

Tja und nach dieser perversen SM-Szene im sonnigem Wald, schalten wir rueber nach Hogwarts. Wo es schneit. Harry versucht mit seinem Tarnumhang nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, Fred und George geben ihm die Karte der Rumtreiber, wo tolle Geheimgaenge eingezeichnet sind. Einen probiert Harry gleich aus landet im Honigtopf. Dort angekommen, klaut er Neville seinen Lutscher. Stoert sich auch nicht weiter daran, dass der Lutscher voller Neville-Sabber ist...

Ron und Hermine stehen derweilen bei der Heulenden Huette und befummeln sich schon wieder. Dann kommt Draco mit Glitzerschlangenhandschuhen und bedrohlichem Puschelmuetzlein.

Draco: Wen haben wir denn da? Ihr seht euch wohl nach 'nem Traumhaus um?

Ron: Halt den Mund, Malfoy...

Draco: Oh... ziemlich unhoeflich... -streckt seine Hand aus- Freunde?

Ron: ...hae?

Draco: Wollen wir Freunde sein?

Ron: Was?!

Hermine: Niemand will mit sowas wie dir befreundet sein, Malfoy.

Draco: Wie kannst du es wagen, du wertlose Schlampe! -bekommt 'n Schneeball ins Gesicht- Oh nein, Schneebaelle!! Wir sind zu dritt und koerperlich ueberlegen, lasst uns abhauen! -haut ab-

Spaeter erfaehrt Harry von McGonnagal und ihrer Teekraenzchen-Crew, den granzen Schnickschnack ueber Sirius Black, rennt nach draussen (erwischt dabei Hermine und Ron, die auf 'ner Bank schon wieder angefangen hatten rumzuknutschen), setzt sich irgendwo auf einen Stein und heult rum.

Hermine: -taetschelt ihn- Harry, was is'n los, hm?

Harry: Er war ihr Freund... und er hat meine Eltren verraten... -schreit- ER WAR IHR FREUND!!

Hermine: -wurde genau ins Gesicht geschrien, hat Piepen im Ohr-

Einige Zeit spaeter trifft sich Harry wieder mit Lupin - mit der Ausrede, dass dieser ihm den Patronus-Zauber beibringen soll - aber wir wissen natuerlich alle, dass Lupin ihn in seinem sexuellem Wahn zu Dingen verleitet, die er in seinen schlimmsten Alptraeume nicht tun wuerde. Diesesmal sind Faekalspielchen an der Reihe und mit Wonne fungiert Lupin fuer Harry als Toilette...

Lupin: -wischt sich den Mund ab und lacht krank- Gut gemacht, Harry! Gut _gemacht_! Ha!

Harry: Aehem, ich glaube das reicht erstmal... fuer heute...

Lupin: Ja, setz dich.

Harry: -stockt- ...wieder auf Sie?!

Lupin: Aeh, nein, da auf den Boden. -holt aus seiner Tasche ein Stueck Schokolade, ohne Verpackung- Hier, iss, das hilft!

Harry: -beaeugt das Stueck alte Schokolade, an dem Staubfussel und benutzte Taschenentuecher kleben-

Lupin: Weisst du, du hast eben deinem Vater eben ziemlich Konkurrenz gemacht!

Harry: oO

Naja, lassen wir den Dialog einfach weiterlaufen und lachen uns ueber die Tatsache kaputt, dass Harry beim Kacken immer an seine Eltern denkt!  
Leider erfahren Hermine, Ron und Harry bald darauf von Hagrid, dass Seidenschnabel, dafuer dass er Draco den Arm abgesaebelt hat, auch was abgesaebelt bekommen soll. Naemlich seine Maennlichkeit. Ja, selbst die Kerle vom Ministerium sind perverse Schweine. Des Nachts sieht sich Harry, der ziemlich irritiert durch die Ereignisse des Tages ist, in seinem Bett ein paar Pornoheftchen an (Hat die geile Hupen, do!!!), um sich seiner Maennlichkeit wieder bewusst zu werden.  
Dann entdeckt er ploetzlich Peter Pettigrew. Halbnackt, in Frauenunterwaesche, auf Seite 34. Tja, Pech fuer Harry! Um seine Gedanken zu sammeln, geht er ein bisschen im Schloss spazieren, wird aber von Snape entdeckt.

Snape: Guten Abend, Mr. Potter... was ist der Grund fuer ihre Nachtwanderung?

Harry: Ich will auf heterosexuelle Gedanken kommen.

Snape: Aehm... aha... -nuschelt- Genau wie ich.

Harry: Koennten Sie bitte aufhoeren mir ins Gesicht zu leuchten?

Snape: -grinst und leuchtet ihm in den Schritt-

Harry: Wir wollten doch auf heterosexuelle Gedanken kommen.

Snape: Ich hab's mir anders ueberlegt!

Harry: ...

Snape: Und was ist das da in ihrer Pullovertasche?

Harry: Och, nur so'n Stueck Pergament...

Snape: -schnappt sich die Karte- Enthuelle dein Geheimnis!

Harry: Okay, also manchmal uebe ich mit meiner Hand Kuessen und mach mir selber Knutschflecken und-

Snape: Ich... aeh... rede mit der Karte.

Harry: Oh. ...Sie reden mit leblosen Gegenstaenden?

Lupin: Professor...

Snape: Oh, sieh mal an... Lupin... Unternehmen wir eine kleine Wanderung im Mondlicht?

Lupin: ...okay! -hakt sich bei ihm ein, will losgehen-

Snape: Oh, aeh, nein, ich meinte das auf Sie bezogen! Und ausserdem wollte ich eh gerade weg!

Lupin: Oh... nagut... Harry, kommst du bitte mal mit? -schleift den um sich strampelden Harry hinter sich her-

Snape: -leuchtet den Weg-

Bild: Hey! Machen Sie das Licht aus!

Snape: -geht von dannen, macht das Licht aus- Ahhh!! -knallt gegen 'ne Wand, stolpert, faellt die Treppe runter-

Am naechsten Tag haben die Kiddies mawieda Wahrsagen. Hermine hat aber davon die Schnauze voll und haut die Kristallkugel vom Tisch. Die Kugel rollt den Gang entlang, Hermine rennt hinterher, ploetzlich spielt sich eine Szene wie in jeder Fussballwerbung ab, lauter Fussballspieler kommen und treten die Kugel, Hermine macht Kick-Tricks, schiesst ein imaginaeres Tor, groehlt und rennt weg.  
Am spaetem Nachmittag.

Hermine: Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie Seidenschnabel... naja, ihr wisst schon.

Ron: Den Piephanh abwuergen? Den Schniepel abschnippeln? Den Apfelbaum faellen?

Hermine: Ja... widerlich...

Ron: Es wird noch widerlicher...

Draco: Vater sagt, ich darf den Penis des Hippogreifs behalten!

Hermine: Du miese, verachtenswerte Karkerlake! -haut ihm eine rein-

Draco: Oh nein, ein Maedchen hat mich geschlagen, wir sind zu dritt und um einiges staerker, lasst uns abhauen! -haut ab-  
Kurze Zeit spaeter sitzen unsere drei Freunde schon bei Hagrid und sueppeln Tee. Dann knallt ein Stein gegen Harrys Kopf. Und zwar ein Ziegelstein. Harry sieht Sternchen, Hermine und Ron schleifen ihn raus, weil Dumbledore mit 'Futtke' kommt und sie verstecken sich hinter einem Kuerbishaufen.

Futtke: ...dass der Hippogreif namens Seidenschnabel am heutigem Tage bei Sonnenuntergang kastriert wird.

Hagrid: -theatralisch- Oh nein! Das ist alles so schrecklich traurig! Ich muss mir an den Kopf fassen! -faesst sich an den Kopf-

Dann wird Seidenschnabel kastriert.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund findet Hermine das schrecklich traurig... aber es wird auf Grund der vielen abnormen sexuellen Anspielungen, die in dieser Fic vorgekommen sind, nicht weiter erleutert. So.  
Schalten wir um zu einer Frau, die den Penis eines Hengstes verschlingt und es unglaublich geil findet.

Grossaufnahme einer Packung mit der Aufschrift "Penis eines Hengstes".

Hintergrundmusik: Mit Maggi macht das Kochen Spa-hass!

Frau: ...einfach mit Kartoffeln anduensten - fertig! -isst ein Stueck- Hmmm! Geil!

Schalten wir wieder zurueck. Ron rennt Kraetze hinterher.

Ron: Kraetze!

Hermine: Ron!

Ron: Kraetze!

Harry: Hermine!

Ron: Harry!

Hermine: Ron!

Ron: Hermine!

Hermine: Harry!

Harry: Ron!

Ron: Kraetze!

Schwarzer Hund: -springt ins Bild- Und ich!

Ron: Ahhh!!! Es ist der Grimm! Lauft!

Harry: Ron!

Ron: Harry!

Harry: Hermine!

Hermine: Harry!

Ron: Harry!

Harry-Hermine: Ron!

Der Hund schleift Ron in ein Loch unter die Peitschende Weide, Harry und Hermine werden beim Versuch ihn zu retten vom Baum verdrescht und herumgeschleudert - landen dann aber _rein zufaellig_ in dem selben Loch... Sie folgen den Spuren und - Platsch! - sie finden Ron. ("Platsch!" ist uebrigens allgemeiner Action- oder Ueberraschungslaut).

Ron: Harry, das ist 'ne Falle, er ist der Hund, er ist ein Animagus!

Fuer die, die das Buch gelesen haben, sind die daruffolgenden Szenen eher unspektakulaer. Denn - Platsch! - Sirius ist der Hund! Und dann -Platsch! - kommt auch noch Lupin und hilft ihm.  
Ohohooo, na, ist Lupin jetzt der boese??? Da bin ich ja mal... gespannt... -schnarch-  
Wir schwelgen in Ungewissen, wer den jetzt gut oder boese ist, bis Snape kommt - der ja eindeutig boese ist.

Sirius: Ich schlage vor, du gehst und spielst mit deinem Chemiebaukasten!

Snape: -drueckt ihm den Zauberstab an die Kehle anstatt mal damit zu zaubern-

Sirius: Oh nein, er bedroht mich mit einem kleinem Holzstock, wir sind zu zweit und koerperlich ueberlegen, lasst uns abhauen!!

Waehrend Snape zugibt, dass er gerne mal zusehen wuerde, wenn Sirius von jemandem gekuesst wird, nutzt Harry die Zeit sich heterosexuell zu beschaeftigen und grabscht Hermine an den Arsch - mit der billigen Ausrede, dass er ja nur ihren Zauberstab haben wollte. Er ballert Snape K.O., Peter Pettigrew wird zurueck verwandelt, alle gehen nach draussen und zwar OHNE DIE "SNAPE STOESST SICH DEN KOPF AN DER DECKE"-SZENE!!! (-grummel, knurr, sabber, bell- Wauwauwauwauwau!) Und dann, -ohjeminee- dramatischer Schwenk von Hermine, die in den Himmel zeigt, zum Vollmond! Lupin verwandelt sich in einen Werwolf, Sirius bekaempft ihn und auch Snape nutzt diesen Moment um Hermine zu begrabbeln - angeblich nur weil er sie beschuetzen wollte...  
Und dann kommt der ganze total spannende Kram mit den Dementoren.  
Spaeter im Krankenfluegel.

Dumbledore: Na ihr Schnullies, was habt ihr heute feines erlebt?

Hermine-Harry-Ron: -schnattern gleichzeitig los- Sirius Black und Kraetze und der hat und ne der weil und das war so und die Dementoren aber Sirius und denn Harry und denn is die Ratte Peter Pettigrew und sowieso weil der hat ne und hja so war das!

Dumbledore: Aehm... gut... Hermine... -versucht geheimnisvoll zu sprechen- die Zeit! Damit sollte man nicht spielen! Denn! Die... Zeieieieieieit... kann man nicht veraendern! Weil... die Zeieieieieit... ist aehm... eine Uhr... die tickt... und die keine Rueckspultaste hat... und doch... obwohl, wenn man denn so 'ne Kette haette, die die Zeit zurueckdrehen koennte, waer das wohl... anders. Ja. -schlurft weg-

Hermine: -gasp- Ja, das ist es! -holt eine Kette unter ihrem Pullover hervor und schlingt sie um sich und Harry-

Harry: Was das'n?

Hermine: Ein Zeitumkehrer!

Harry: An einer ziemlich langen Kette. Wo hat die dir vorher rumgebaumelt?!

Hermine: ...

Ron: Hey, was ist mit mir, ich will auch mitkommen!

Hermine: Geht nicht, du hast ein gebrochenes Bein!

Ron: Was? Hab ich nicht!

Hab ich eigentlich erwaehnt, dass der Hund Ron beim Herumzerren das Bein gebrochen hat? Nein? Nunja... merkt ja keiner. Dann fuegen wir das eben hier zwischen den Zeilen ein!

Ron: Also, mir geht's gut, ich will jetzt mitko- -hat ploetzlich ein Gibsbein um- Ohhhhh...

Hermine dreht die Zeit zurueck und sie rennen zu Hagrids Huette, um Seidenschnabel zu retten.

Hermine: Gleich sollten wir rauskommen... Warum kommen wir nicht raus?

Sie sieht sich um und entdeckt ein kleines Steinchen. Dann einen Ziegelstein. Und dann einen 2 Meter grossen Findlingsstein.

Hermine: -denkt- Ach, es schadet nicht, wenn ich die Vergangenheit _ein wenig_ veraendere... -beballert Vergangenheits-Harry mit dem Riesenstein und zermatscht seinen Kopf- Hups.

Waehrend Vergangenheits-Hermine und -Ron die blutigen Matschreste von Harry raustragen, verstecken sich Hermine und Harry im Wald, um sich nicht selbst zu begegnen.

Hermine: So sieht meine Frisur von hinten aus?? Man...

Harry: Und deine Schultern sind voll breit, fast schon maennlich! Boa, und dein Arsch erst! Total fett und wabbelig!

Hermine: oO

Nachdem Hermine Harry ordentlich eins mit 'nem Ast uebergezogen hat, befreien sie Seidenschnabel und rennen mit ihm zur Peitschenden Weide, wo sie auf sich selber warten. Die Action beginnt, Lupin verwandelt sich wieder in einen Werwolf, doch diesmal verfolgt er sie quer durch den Wald! Die typische "Opfer versteckt sich hinter einem Baum, sieht nur zur einen Seite, geht ein paar Schritte zurueck und der Moerder steht direkt hinter ihm"-Szene darf natuerlich nicht fehlen! Dann gibt's NOCH MEHR ACTION mit den Dementoren! Und dann kommt die schnulzige Abschiedszene zwischen Sirius und Harry.

Sirius: Tschuess.

Harry: Tschuess.

Hach ja...-wischt sich 'ne Traene weg- Herzerweichend! Nun muessen sich Hermine und Harry aber beeilen, um rechtzeitig wieder in den Krankenfluegel zu kommen! Kein Problem, innerhalb 2 Sekunden durchrennen sie etliche Treppen und Tunnel. Denn sie kommen vom Planeten Krypton und haben uebernatuerliche Superkraefte...  
Am naechsten Tag geht Harry zu Lupin, der gekuendigt hat und seine vielen Koffer packt.

Lupin: Warum siehst du so truebselig aus, Harry?

Harry: ...es war alles fuer'n Arsch.

Lupin: Es war alles fuer'n Arsch?! ...ja! Richtig! Genau betrachtet, war alles, was ich dir beigebracht habe fuer den _Arsch_! Und da ich jetzt nicht mehr dein Lehrer bin, habe ich ueberhaupt keine Schuldgefuehle, wenn ich dich jetzt mit dir schlafe!

Harry: Toll.

Lupin: Es wird Zeir fuer den Abschied, Harry... -unterdrueckt Traenen-

Harry: Okay. Tschuess.

Lupin: Ich weiss, dass wir uns eines Tages wiedertreffen! Bitte, keine Traenen, Harry! Du darfst mich nicht aufhalten! Ich muss gehen!

Harry: Ja... dann... geh doch.

Lupin: -krallt sich an ihm fest- Halte mich nicht auf! Du musst loslassen!

Harry: Okaaaay... -drueckt ihn von sich weg-

Lupin: Bitte! Du musst mich vergessen! Weine mir nicht nach!

Harry: -versucht ihn die Treppe runterzuschubsen-

Seeehr traurige Musik ertoent. Lupin schlurft laaangsaaam den Flur entlang. Bestimmt sehen wir ihn NIE WIEDER...

Eine Minute spaeter.

Lupin: -kommt wieder hochgetrampelt- Ich hab meine Koffer vergessen!

Und dann kommt das tolle Ende, wo Harry seinen Feuerblitz bekommt und damit wegflitzt.

Harry: -flitz- Uaaaahuahuaaaaiiiioooouuuuaaaahuuuaooaoahoaaaa!!! -bekommt 'ne Fliege in den Mund, verschluckt sich und stuerzt ab-

_**The End!**_


End file.
